


Feeling a Little Hopeless, but Maybe it'll be OK

by ShyMagnolia



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: M/M, also fina that is platonic friends with the boys, emotional lasswell, end of s1, it took me a while to finally get to these missions but oh boy was that an emotional ride, she loves them both very dearly but not like that, supportive fina, that is how i feel fina is best suited in that trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMagnolia/pseuds/ShyMagnolia
Summary: They both love Rain. Different kinds of love, but love nonetheless.





	Feeling a Little Hopeless, but Maybe it'll be OK

He cries sometimes. For the emptiness that is being without Rain. For the ache that is missing Rain. There is a void now, empty and sad and hollow and oh so big, so impossible to fill, because no one has as much presence, as much personality, as the man Lasswell has come to share most of his life with.  
He cries.  
It’s mostly at night, when there’s an empty space in the bed. Sometimes Fina hears him and sometimes Fina sits up with him and holds him and she cries too. It’s a comfort he’s learned not to reject.  
They both love Rain. Different kinds of love, but love nonetheless.

\-- 

Fina is more open with her sadness. She has always been the more emotional of the trio. But Lasswell… Oh, she remembers seeing how hard he was biting his lip that fateful day, she remembers seeing how pale he was, how his eyes were just brimming with tears he didn’t want to shed in front of everyone, how he had become incredibly tense as if ready to destroy any who would touch him and yet so delicate as though that same touch could break him. She is happy to see him cry, to let the emotions that torment him come out, but it also breaks her heart to know she is the only one who knows about it.

\-- 

Lasswell feels a constant regret, but it is always sharpest when he thinks back on it, on one certain part of that absolute mess of a mission. The things he could have said, should have said, should have done. He wavers at the wrong times. He makes bad decisions, he knows that. He undervalues himself. He had caught one of Rain’s hands before he had gone to join Raegen, had intended to bring Rain close, to hold him. Had he been feeling particularly plucky, he would have declared his love on the spot and kissed him before fussing at him to not go and get himself killed. But as it was, he had just squeezed Rain’s hand awkwardly, knowing the whole party’s eyes had been on them in that moment, and gave him what he could only hope Rain would recognize as a confession. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been involved already, it was just that Fina and Lid were the only ones who knew and saying such personal things in front of a crowd was very different from saying it in the privacy of the bedroom or the quiet of nightly guard duty. 

But the way Rain smiled at him… he knew. He understood.

And perhaps he understood that he wouldn’t be back for some time.

\-- 

Fina does her best to reassure. She whispers soothingly, she strokes Lasswell’s hair, she rubs his back. Sometimes she contemplates more than cries and she feels a little funny and yet somehow strong in that she is the one quietly holding a sobbing Lasswell instead of it being the other way around.

“Do you think I can actually do it? Find him? That he’s even still alive?”

The questions are generally the same and come out with varying degrees of coherency, but Fina always answers the same.

“Yes. I do. I know if anyone can find Rain, it’s you.”

Lasswell, she can see, always wants to be optimistic. To believe in himself. To believe her words unquestioningly. But he always, without fail, asks anyway,

“How can you be so sure?”

Fina hums.

“Love is a very powerful thing."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the ffbe characters and oh boy was I inspired to write after all of that. Please enjoy.


End file.
